seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Haruto
Haruto is the Wolf Bronze Saint and one of Koga's friends. He is the Saint of the Earth element, and was raised by his father who is a ninja, making Haruto a Ninja Saint. In spite of being an Earth Element Saint, he can also use the other Elements such as Water and Fire. A calm young man, Haruto may be a lone wolf at times, and he has trouble getting along with Koga and others in the beginning, but later learns what it means to have friends to protect. He will not hesitate a second to protect his friends from deadly blows. When he was young, his brother Yoshitomi was killed by Tokisada, and Haruto has had a grudge from that day ever since, as he runned away when he really wanted to stay. Palaestra The suicide mission Haruto made his first appearance after Koga had been defeated by Ionia and sent to prison, revealing that he had already been a prisoner for a long time as he had suspected the headmaster of Pallestra a while already. Haruto introduced himself and they escaped the prison, defeating the Beetle Brothers before reuniting with Yuna, Souma and Ryuho. They traveled together to save the mysterious girl Koga had met earlier. However, Micene follows them and in order to allow Yuna and Aria escape, Koga, Ryuho, Souma and Haruto stay behind to fend of the Gold Saint as long as they can. Despite all of Haruto's tricks and techniques, Haruto is easily defeated by Micene. The Wind Core As Koga and Yuna are inside the Wind Core, Haruto appears, telling Souma and Aria that the Core is guarded by a Silver Saint. Devising a plan to get inside, they arrive just to notice Koga defeating Fly completely, allowing Yuna to destroy the Wind Core. The Earth Core WIth Koga, Yuna and Souma going ahead, Haruto stays behind to check the place for traps, in which he both found out a trap had been set for them as well as finding the Earth Core, taking Aria with him to destroy it, chasing away Michelangelo at the same time, mocking him for running away instead of fighting, commenting that the Cloth probably was only for decoration, destroying the Earth Core with Aria. The Water Core Moving onward, Haruto, Koga and Yuna hurries to save Ryuho who is fighting Mirfaak. Although they have increased their Cosmo during their hard battles, Mirfaak turns them into stone, leaving Ryuho to fight the Silver Saint alone. After Ryuho has defeated Mirfaak and destroyed the Water Core, Haruto decides to leave the group for a while, with Ryuho following. The Origins of a Ninja As Haruto reminisce about his past when Yoshitomi was killed by Tokisada, he later meets Ryuho before a group of ninjas ambush them, forcing them to fight. As Ryuho is grabbed by a scorpion, Haruto states that he is a ninja but also a Saint fighting for Athena, freeing Ryuho and having maked his decision, his father tells him to walk his own path. The Tower of Babel Haruto and Ryuho joined the other Bronze Saints in order to rescue Aria from Eden, but the two had already left for the Thunder Ruins, making that their next destination. The Thunder Ruins Arriving at the Thunder Ruins, Haruto stayed behind to fight the Silver Saint Bartschius, defeating her just before falling down to the Darkness Ruins along with the other Saints. He wakes up with Ryuho and Yuna, noticing a huge door which shows them their deepest memories. Wolf vs Wolf As Haruto sees his darkest memory of his brother scolding him for leaving, he is quickly attacked by Yoshitomi and is easily beaten to the ground. However, after a long battle, Haruto finally overcame his dark memory and reunited with the other Saints. The death of a friend As they reunited, Mars appeared and attacked Aria and the Bronze Saints. Determined to defend their friend, the Saints pressed on against Mars, until Mars finally killed Aria, leaving the Bronze Saints devastated at their friend's death. As she died, she transported the others away to safety. The Twelve Temples Battle Aries Temple After mourning Aria's death, the Bronze Saints made way up the staircase they had been teleported to. Arriving at the Aries Temple, they encountered Kiki who told them about Mars' plan to destroy the Earth and repaired their Cloths before they kept pressing on through the other Temples. Taurus Temple Arriving at the Taurus Temple, Haruto, Ryuho, Souma and Yuna fought Harbinger but they were all easily defeated, no matter what they attempted. In the end, the Gold Saint sent them all away, with only Koga remaining at the Taurus Temple. Leo Temple Haruto and Souma are revealed to be on their way to the Leo Temple where they encounter Micene again. Still struggling to fight the Gold Saint, they eventually see through his attack and they disable it. However, Micene attacks with his strongest attack, aiming for Souma. Haruto, however, steps between and attacks Micene's technique directly, sacrificing himself and destroying his headpiece, while telling that they are Saints protecting each other, and others would pass where they would eventually fail. Seeing such a brave act of courage and friendship, Micene allowed the two Bronze Saints to pass through. Virgo Temple Arriving at the Virgo Temple, Souma and Haruto were greeted by Fudo. In spite of not wearing a Cloth, the two Bronze Saints were easily defeated by the Gold Saint and they were almost killed. However, Koga, Ryuho and Yuna arrived just in time to save them both from death, but they were still defeated, in spite of all five attacking Fudo. As he donned his own Gold Cloth and was about to exterminate the Bronze Saints, Eden stepped between and sent the others ahead. Libra Temple On their way to the Libra Temple, the Bronze Saints were intercepted by Tokisada, whom Haruto recognised as his brother's murderer. Before the Gold Saint could finish the battle against them, the Libra Weapons teleported the Bronze Saints and Tokisada to the Libra Temple where Genbu would take over the fight. However, not accepting defeat, Tokisada attempted to take the Bronze Saints with him to the End of Time, but he only managed to suck in Haruto and Ryuho. End of Time At the End of Time, Ryuho and Haruto resumed their fight against Tokisada who had recovered from his battle against Genbu and easily overpowered them once again. As Haruto and Ryuho tried to burn their Cosmo together to defeat Tokisada, they were still unable to defeat the Gold Saint as he was to strong for them both to handle, due to his control over time. 7th Sense After being knocked around and being mocked for his brother being disappointed that he would now kill another wolf, Haruto finally awoke his 7th sense and seemingly killed Tokisada, avenging his brother. Pisces Temple Joining the other Bronze Saints to the final Temple, he, Ryuho and Souma were forced to fight the Heavenly Kings in which his right arm bracer received moderate damage. In the end, the three Bronze Saints defeated the Heavenly Kings before collapsing. Final Battle As the Bronze Saints arrived at the planet Mars, he and the other Bronze Saints fought effortlessly to defend Athena from Koga who was now possessed by Abzu, receiving Darkness Wounds from the God of Darkness. In the end, he and the other Bronze Saints gave their Cosmo to Koga, allowing him to defeat Abzu once and for all. Pallas The howl of the new Wolf A year after the defeat of Abzu, Haruto has joined a rock 'n' roll band, abandoning his duty as a Saint, since rock had more meaning to him. During the year that passed, Haruto also overcame Yoshitomi's death completely. However, as Koga and Subaru was attacked and almost killed by Hati and his concert was ruined, Haruto joined his fellow Saints and donned his new Wolf Cloth, returning to his duty as a Saint. Pallasvelda After Genbu's death and the arrival of Seiya and Athena, the Saints prepared themselves to assault Pallasvelda. On their way to Palaestra, they were ambushed by Greip. Before he could attack them, Haruto stepped in and told the others to move ahead. However, Subaru insisted on helping but fell down after being attacked by the Pallasite, resulting in Haruto jumping after. Later, as they talked, Greip attacked again, this time along with his brother Greip. The two struggled against the two Pallasites, with Subaru being greatly wounded. Later, as they attack again, Haruto and Subaru finally manages to defeat them, reuniting with the other Saints before the gate of Pallasvelda, breaking in and starting the battle against the Pallasites. Meeting Pallas As Koga returns with a young girl, she suddenly starts to burn her Cosmo, revealing to the shocked Bronze Saints and Subaru that she is in fact Pallas, the Goddess they have come to kill. However, Titan appears and prevents them from moving, almost killing Koga before Seiya arrives. The rankless Pallasite A the second day of the battle begins, Haruto, Ryuho, Koga and Subaru encounter Mira. Thinking he is an easy opponent since he has no Chronotector, they underestimate him and battle him. However, he easily destroys Koga's right shoulderplate, Ryuho's shield, most of Subaru's chestpiece, and almost Haruto's Cloth completely, before they finally manage to hit him. However, before the Pallasite can equip his Chronotector and fight for real, Europa appears, before the two of them leave the scene. Celeris, the Equuleus Bronze Saint While fighting, the Saints encounter Celeris, who is defending a group of villagers from the Pallasites and prefers to defend them rather than leaving them behind in order to follow Athena's orders of leading the Saints as he is closest to the castle. When Thebe attacks, Koga, Ryuho and Haruto deal with the footsoldiers, while Eden deals with Thebe. Reparation In desperate need to repair their Cloths, the Bronze Saints make way to have their Cloths repaired by Kiki. On their way, they are attacked by Cyllene and Greip. However, Subaru appears, equips the Equuleus Cloth and defeats them both at once. They later encounter Kiki, and the Gold Saint repairs their Cloths before dealing with Dione. Four paths As the Saints manage to break the Gate of Time, they find the path splitting into four different paths. Having no time to lose, the Saints split up into groups of four. Niflheim Teaming up with Subaru, Eden and Hyoga, the four Bronze Saints make way for Niflheim where Hyoga would berate Subaru for not staying cool enough in battle. After sending them ahead, Haruto sense a familiar Cosmo, and violently shoves the doors up. Time vs Ice As suspected, the Cosmo indeed belonged to Tokisada who was still alive and the current Class 2-Pallasite. Still hating Haruto for losing during the Twelve Temples Battle, Tokisada attacks Haruto in rage, swearing to get his revenge, also revealing that he was given a second chance after Haruto almost killed him. Before Tokisada could kill them, Subaru attacked Tokisada with a greater Cosmo, wounding the former Gold Saint for the first time, shocking him. Before he could attack Subaru, Hyoga appeared and thus the two former Aquarius Gold Saints faced each other, with Hyoga triumphing in the end by trapping Tokisada in the Freezing Coffin. Reunion As they kept running in a hall that seemed endless, Paradox and Integra used the Another Dimension, allowing the other groups to rendezvous at the battlefield between the Gold Saints and Gallia, with Hyoga and Shun heading after Europa. Gallia With Athena and the Gold Saints moving onward to Pallas, Haruto remains with the other Bronze Saints to fight Gallia, unsuccessful at dealing damage to the Class 1-Pallasite and she easily defeats them. However, after Subaru's sudden explosion of Cosmo, Haruto joins the others and together, they awake the legendary Omega and finally defeats Gallia. Hyperion As the Bronze Saints arrive at the battlefield where Shiryu, Fudo and Kiki sacrificed themselves, they encounter Hyperion, who is still alive but without his sword as the three Gold Saints were able to destroy it. As the battle begins, Hyperion easily defeats them in spite of them drawing forth the Omega they used to defeat Gallia. However, Subaru stands up and attacks Hyperion, drawing upon his massive Cosmo once more, finally sending Hyperion falling. But he quickly deals with Subaru and steals his time, before turning his attention to the remaining Bronze Saints. Seeing Subaru sacrifice his own life for his friends, the other Bronze Saints desperately attack Hyperion, but end up having their Cloths totally destroyed. However, refusing to give up, they once more stand up and burn their Cosmo, horrifying Hyperion who in panick attacks them with his full might, with no effect as they keep burning their Cosmo. As Hyperion moves in to destroy Subaru, the Bronze Saints stand between, gathering their Cosmo into one and reaching the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening their true Omega Cosmo. As their Cloths cover them once more in a more powerful state than before, Hyperion desperately tries to annihilate them, but they prove to be too strong for him and they easily damage his Chronotector. As Hyperion tries to take them down in a suicidal attack, Eden destroys his Chronotector completely before Subaru, who managed to return, finally defeats Hyperion by sending him flying up where he explodes from the impact of his own suicide attack, granting the Bronze Saints victory. Techniques Haruto is a Ninja Saint, so he has a dozen of techniques he has used during his adventures. Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replaces Haruto's body with a tree trunk. He used this when Koga grabbed his uniform. Bunshin no Jutsu: Haruto is able to create clones of himself. He used this when he fought against the ninja ambush and during the battle against Harbinger. Jumonji Ganseki Kuzushi: Haruto throws Earth-based shurikens at his enemy. Nozuchi Kuzushi: Haruto jumps into the air and then lets himself fall to the ground where he goes straight through the ground. Kikkogi: Haruto summons a huge arm of stone to hit his enemies with. Iwatogaeshi: Haruto makes boulders of earth to shield himself and his friends from attacks on himself and his friends. Kinton no Jutsu: A technique that allows to control metal from a distance. He used this when he made a diversion by making a fork fall to the ground. Katon no Jutsu: In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. Kaen no Mai Midareuchi: Haruto launches small bombs that explode on impact against his enemies. Suiton no Jutsu: Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using water based attacks. Seiryu Teppomizu: Haruto claps his hands together and launches a wave of water at his opponents. Suiton Zettai Redo: Haruto claps his hands together and fires a freezing blast of ice at his opponents. Although it is called Zettai Redo, it is uncertain if it is as cold as -273.15 C (the Absolute Zero Camus and Hyoga have reached). Doton no Jutsu: A technique that allows Haruto to conceal himself behind a wall of earth. He also used this technique once to create replicas of his companions when Bartschius attacked them. Doton Hosenka: Haruto used this when he defeated one of the Golems Michelangelo sent against him, sending a flower through the Golem, destroying it. Doton Doriu Tenjo: Haruto summons a huge stone wall from the ground to defend himself from enemy attacks. Doton Sajin no Mai: A technique where Haruto hits the ground to create a huge tornado of sand. It's true powers are never seen as Tokisada stops the time, and then attacks Haruto. Doton Soga Ooro Jin: Haruto uses this technique related to his Earth element to summon a huge wolf head that surrounds his enemy, then closes its jaws, leaving the enemy to be buried under stones. Hiden Hoko Tenro Kuzushi: Haruto unleashes a barrage of stones to barrage his enemy. Hiden Chijin Ittai: Haruto plants both his hands on the ground and summons a wolfhead against his opponent. He combined this attack with Souma's Lionet Bomber while fighting Fudo. Rogaken Rasetsu Senpujin: Haruto extends the claws on his Cloth and cross-slashes them, sending the energy in an "X" shape against his opponent. Hakuroken Tenshin Muso: Haruto unleashes a blast of energy which transforms to several shooting stars, in a pretty similar to the Stardust Revolution. Hakuroken Toga Shisso: Haruto extends his claws and let's out a huge blast taking on the shape of a huge wolf about to devour it's victim. Haruto used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th sense. Rolling Stone: Haruto summons stones from the ground and launches them at his enemy in a spiraling way. He used this after donning his new Wolf Cloth. Wolf Gang Bike Blow: Haruto concentrates his Cosmo into a huge ball of energy, sending it at his enemy in the shape of a wolf lunging at it's prey. Wolf Claw: Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-based wolf claws. Haruto has once used the 9 mantras Rin Pyo Te Kai Sha Jin Retzu Zai Zen to sharpen his Cosmo. Cloth Kyu Cloth Haruto wears the new version of the Wolf Cloth that was prievously worn by Nachi. It covers most of his arms, fully covers his chest, fur has been added to the waist and the neck, and he has emerald at his knees and chest. When not wearing the Cloth, he wears the Clothstone as an earring on his left ear. Repaired Cloth After Kiki repaired the Bronze Saints' Cloths, Haruto recieved more red linings on his arms as well as the ability to extend his claws whenever he burned his Cosmo to reach a Gold Saint. New Cloth Haruto's new Cloth still covers the same amount of his arms, but his chestplate covers the upper chest with a large wolfhead heading down. The waist has now received good protection from the back but is very open on the front. Omega When Haruto reaches Omega, his Cloth receives enhanced durability as well as claws on his feet. His strength also increases, as seen when he managed to crack one of Gallia's shoulders during their final fight. Ultimate Omega As Haruto joined his friends in the battle against Hyperion, the Pallasite easily destroyed their Cloths, leaving them defenseless. However, not wanting to give up hope of saving Subaru, the Bronze Saints once more stood up, attained the Macro Cosmo, and received the power of the Omega Cloths. Haruto's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from the back. The Cloth has received golden inlays as well as the symbol of a wolf covering his chest. Like Ryuho, the chestpiece covers only the upper part of his chest, leaving the lower part of his upper body exposed. His tiara has received great differences from the previous, as it now has a mix of green, gold and grey. Gallery Wolf Cloth Omega V1.jpg|Wolf Cloth V1 Haruto awakens his 7th sense.png|Haruto awakens his 7th Sense in his repaired Cloth Haruto New Cloth.jpg|Wolf Cloth V2 Omega Haruto.jpg|Wolf Omega Cloth Haruto Ultimate Omega.jpg|Wolf Ultimate Omega Cloth Trivia *Haruto was thought to be the last main character introduced to the Saint Seiya Omega cast, as he also fitted in as the lone wolf who stayed calm in battle and due to his sudden apperances. However, another Bronze Saint was instead chosen for that part, Eden. *When Haruto does not wear his Cloth, he has glasses. But when he equips his Cloth, his glasses are removed and the hair always goes over his right eye. *Haruto is the Bronze Saint who has the most techniques among the main characters, similar to Shun who had dozens of attacks with his chains. *Yoshitomi is not Haruto's biological brother, but Haruto looked so greatly up to him that he considered him like a brother. During Tokisada and Haruto's second fight, Haruto no longer fought to kill him and avenge his brother, but to fulfill his duty as a Saint. *Haruto is the fifth Bronze Saint to reach his 7th sense. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Wolf Saints Category:Earth Saints Category:Omega Saints